Kagome's Sorrow
by jely claris anne
Summary: Kagome is in her room pondering about her future and her present. This is just a little one shot songfic


AN: well, this just happens to be one of my first songfics...I hope you all like it. I got the idea while I was looking at this Inuyasha music video and crying my eyes out *lol* If you haven't heard this song before I suggest you download it right now and if you have it then I suggest you play it as you read ^_^ enjoy! (Oh yeah, this song and chars. do not belong to me; only to there respectable owners!)  
  
'Kagome's Sorrow'   
  
A Fan fiction based on the Song by Joy Enriquez 'How Can I Not Love You?'  
  
~*~   
  
Kagome sighed as she packed up her bright yellow backpack with things she would need in the Sengoku-jidai. Inuyasha would be there any minute now to drag her back.   
  
She sat on the soft bed and packed the last of the ramen she needed before letting her thoughts drift off.  
  
OK everyone, I'm going to slow it down for all ya'll that are listening to Eternity 9 radio with 'How Can I Not Love You' by Joy Enriquez  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts for a moment to listen to the song. With her laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling the song started.  
  
******  
  
Cannot touch, cannot hold  
  
Cannot be together  
  
Cannot love, cannot kiss,   
  
Cannot have each other   
  
******  
  
Kagome blinked. This song reminded her of how she felt about Inuyasha. Being with him was the only thing she longed for at the moment  
  
******  
  
Must be strong and we must let go  
  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
  
******  
  
That was totally true. What would Inuyasha say if she told him that she loved him now matter what he did; that the love for him she had was unconditional? She thought it would be unfair for him not to know these feeling she had for him but she was afraid of how he'd react. But there was another thing that she wanted to know; did he still love Kikyo his first love?  
  
  
  
******  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one waltz away from all the memories?  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
  
******  
  
How would it be when they found all the shards and the mission was over? Would she just have to forget all that happened? All her friends from the past- and her first love? Just thinking of it released tears from her eyes.  
  
******  
  
Cannot dream, cannot share,  
  
Sweet and tender moments  
  
Cannot feel how we feel  
  
Must pretend its over  
  
******  
  
Could she do that? Just pretend that she ever loved him and go on with her life? 'If I try I could do it..I could just go on with my life and forget it ever- NO! I could never do that...he means to much to me, they all do. To forget all of it would be like erasing something precious.'   
  
******  
  
Must be brave, and we must go on  
  
Cannot say what we no longer long  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?   
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one waltz away  
  
from all of the memories?  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
  
******  
  
The dark-haired girl turned on her side, tears falling from her face. She wished Inuyasha would show up sooner or later to save her from her thoughts. She hated thinking about things like this. Asking questions like this to herself never got her answers and it pissed her off. But then she wondered..what if Inuyasha really did feel the same way she did about him. She pondered for a moment but was startled by a tap on her window sill.  
  
******  
  
How can I not love you  
  
When you are gone  
  
******  
  
'Inuyasha...' she as she quickly wiped the tears away from her scarlet cheeks before turning to face the window.  
  
Kagome put on a smile and let the Hanyou in. "Uhh sorry I was just taking a quick nap."  
  
"Were you crying?" Inuyasha said in a unusual soft voice.  
  
"Oh, no! How did you get that?" Kagome quickly got out.  
  
"Yes you were...I could smell them, your tears."  
  
"Well...I had something in my eye.."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we get goin'?"  
  
Kagome swallowed her pride. 'Its now or never...' "Inuyasha...we need to talk, now."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
So, how was that? I loved writing that...and I hope to know how others feel about it too- even if they flame it. So review!!  
  
-kitty 


End file.
